


The Rainbow Paladin S1

by Clockwork16



Series: Voltron: The Rainbow Paladin [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Episode Remix, F/M, Implied Relationships, Keith and Oshma are the best siblings, Lions, M/M, Main character is my oc, Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Protective Keith (Voltron), Rainbow Lion, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork16/pseuds/Clockwork16
Summary: Voltron but with one extra character.





	The Rainbow Paladin S1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok everyone. Hello! Welcome to my brand new Voltron story. Now after rereading the terms and service, I understand that I can do this story but only if it is in my own words. So this is going to be the same storyline as Voltron but not all the same scenes and it will be through the eyes of someone else. My OC, Oshma.

I pursed my lips together and rolled my eyes. "Garrison flight log 5-11-46. Beginning descent to coordinates for rescue mission."  
  
"Lance, can you keep this thing straight at all", Hunk pleaded with him.  
  
"Relax, Hunk, I'm just getting a feel of the controls. I mean. It's not like I did this", Lance replied moving the ship to the side and down.  
  
I stare into the camera as I hold my medic kit. Lance, my best friend, our pilot was doing it all wrong once again. Sometimes he's ego gets in the way of a mission but he is a great guy. The day I met him was super weird. It was the first day I moved into the garrison. I was minding my own business unpacking and in slides this caramel skinned, blue heart eyed boy.  
  
"Hi", I whispered cause I was super shy at the time and didn't know how to talk to either gender.  
  
He smirks and says with a seductive smile, "Are you from outer space? Because you're body is out of this world!" I laughed and introduced myself as Oshma. I also remember my brother punching him for that also, to which he responded with a "Anyone who doesn't try to flirt with her is blind buddy."  
  
"Lance, I don't feel so good."  
  
That reminds me. Big fellow beside me. He is my friend Hunk. He is one the best mom friends I have every seen in the world.  
  
I remember one time when my boyfriend dumped me for some slut in our class and I stayed in my dorm for three days. Hunk being the absolute best came to my dorm every night and gave me his best homemade fudge. He really is such great friend.  
  
"Okay, unless you want to be wiping spagatti out of all the nooks and crannies of this thing, you'd better knock it out!" Hunk screamed snapping me out of my flashback. I got to stay focus.  
  
"We picked up a distress signal from 19.8968° N and 155.5828° W" Pidge replied.  
  
"Alright team look alive! Pidge, get a hold of the signal. Ushma, be ready to care for wounded." Lance said.  
  
"Copy", Pidge and I replied. The ship started shaking.  
  
"Knock it off Lance! Please", Hunk pleaded.  
  
"Oh, this one's on you buddy. We've got a hydraulic stabilizer out", Lance said.  
  
Rumbling sound came from him. "Oh no, fix now, puke later", Lance responded ignoring Hunk's warning.  
  
"I lost contact. The shaking is interfering with our sensors.", Pidge yelled.  
  
"Come on Hunk" I encouraged, "You got this."  
  
"I got it," Hunk groaned, getting up from the seat.  
  
"Prepare for fast approach", Lance said with a relief.  
  
"I don't think that's advisable with our current mechanical and Hunk's issues", Pidge replied, looking nervously at Hunk.  
  
"Agreed", Hunk groaned.  
  
"I got you Hunk", I said getting up from my seat, giving Hunk some water. To which he doesn't take it and promptly pukes into the stabilizer. Lance looks behind him and sees absolute chaos.  
  
"Pidge, let the survivors of the crash know that their ride is here", Lance replied, causally.  
  
"Attention, crashed vessel- ", Pidge goes to say as they fall out of their seat  
  
"Pidge, Are you okay", I asked.  
  
"Hunk please stop that shaking buddy, and Ushma what are you doing? Buckle your seatbelt," Lance yelled. "I'm trying. Oh no", Hunk moaned and vomits once again.  
  
"Take it easy buddy please", I softly say rubbing his back gently.  
  
"Attention, crashed vessel, this is the Garrison Rescue Craft One Victor Six Three Tango. Coming in for landing and extraction, against recommendation", Pidge announces looking at Lance.  
  
"We don't have time for your rude comments, Pidge." He moved the ship and begin heading for an overhang.  
  
"Look out for that overhang" Pidge yells at Lance, who isn't watching.  
  
"No worries. My first year in flight school you know what they call me?"  
  
I look up from Hunk, rolling my eyes. " The Tailor"  
  
"They called me "The Tailor" because of how I thread the needle," Lance smiles, moving the ship toward the overhang. Then the computers start beeping like crazy.  
  
Hunk yells "We lost a wing." before a loud crash sounds. The computer screen pops up flashing the word "SIM FAIL".  
  
"Great Job. Tailor" I say patting his shoulder.

Iverson pops his head in and yells, "Roll out, cadets! Let's see if we can't use complete failure of yours as a lesson for the rest of you. Can anyone point out the mistakes these four so-called cadets made?"  
  
Several cadets raised their hands as they nitpick us. "The engineer puked in gearbox." "The medic removed her safety harness without permission from the pilot." "The pilot crashed the ship!" "The comm spec wasn't buckled into their seat and fell out of it." "The pilot ordered the mission to continue when the ship wasn't functional."  
  
Iverson nodded "Correct. And worst of all, during the whole entire flight, they argued with each other. If you're going to be bad individually, you'd better at least work as a damn team! The Garrison exists to turn young cadets such as yourself into the next generation of explorers, but these kinds of mistakes are exactly what cost the lives of the men on the Kerberos mission five years ago."  
  
I could feel the rage flowing off of Pidge at this moment. I understood what it felt like. Shiro would never have caused the death of the Holts.  
  
Before I could get my hand on her shoulder to calm her down, Pidge's anger got the better of them and they yelled out "That's not true and you know it, sir!"  
  
Iverson turned around at their outburst. "What did you just say cadat?"  
  
Lance and I acted fast. He and I covered Pidge's mouth. Lance was the first to speak. "Sorry, sir."  
  
I chime in with a smile "I think they hit their head when they fell out of their chair. But point is taken. Won't happen again."  
  
Iverson frowed his brow at us before speaking. "I hope I don't need to remind you, Lance, that the only reason you're here is that the best pilot in your class had a discipline issue and flunked out. Ushma, you too, don't follow in your brother's footsteps. Or you will be next! Lights out in five! Everyone back to your dorms. NOW!"  
  
  
Hunk looks around both corners with us before saying, "We shouldn't be doing this."  
  
Lance smirks "You heard Commander Iverson. We need to bond. We're going to grab Pidge, hit the town, loosen up, meet some lovely girls -"  
  
"Or boys. But, I’m just going to saying this is a bad idea." I say.  
  
"You know, for someone in a space exploration program, you don't have much of a sense of adventure." Lance says looking at me.  
  
"All of your little “adventures” end up with us in the principal's office." Hunk nervously announced.  
  
I look around the corner and pull back quickly. "Lance, Hunk, get in the trash cans. A guard is coming"  
  
  
"Hall L-5 north is all clear."  
  
We wait a few moments before Lance jumps out of the trash can. Poor Hunk. I had to help him get out just so he wouldn't make any noise. Looking around the corner again.  
  
Lance leans over my shoulder and whispers "Where is he going?"  
  
"I don't know, Lance. Should we follow them and see" I say looking up and all of us nod.  
  
  
When we got up to the roof, we could hear the sounds of a faint beeping and some voices whispering. Maybe Pidge isn't the only one up here. But it was just us. Lance walked over to them and pulled one of the headphone sides up.  
  
"You come up here to rock out?"  
  
"AAH! Oh, Lance. Hunk. Oshma. No, um, I was looking at the stars." Pidge says with fake smile.  
  
"This doesn't looking like stargazing to me" I say looking around. Impressed by all the stuff they had up here. I take off my bag and place it on the ground.  
  
"Where did you get all of this stuff? It doesn't look like Garrison technology." Lance says confused look at the mini computer by Pidge.   
  
"Well duh, I built it."  
  
"You built all of this?" Hunk says poking at the device.   
  
"Ah - stop it! With this thing, I can scan all the way to the Kerberos."  
  
Lance perks up at that. "That reminds me. What is causing you to go ballistic every time the instructors bring up Kerberos?  
  
Pidge goes to answer but notices Hunk about to touch their hardware. "Second warning, Hunk!" To which he ignores.  
  
"Look, Pidge, the instructor was right. If we're going to bond as a team, we can't be hiding any secrets from each other." I say with a frown.

Pidge says rolling her eyes "Fine. The world as you know it is about to change. The Kerberos Mission wasn't lost because of some malfunction or pilot failer." She looks over to grab something, "Stop touching my equipment Hunk!"  
  
Hunk groans and gets up to stand by me. Pidge pulls out this notepad with a colorful drawing on it.  
  
"I've been scanning the system and I have been picking up alien radio chatter."  
  
"What? Aliens?" Hunk asks nervously like he didn't hear them the first time.  
  
Lance rises his eyebrows, "Okay. So, you're insane. I got that."  
  
"I'm serious. They keep repeating one word, "Voltron." And tonight, it's going crazier than I have ever heard it." Pidge says defensively to Lance.  
  
"How crazy are we talking, Pidge?" I ask.  
  
Before Pidge could say anything to me the intercom buzzed and Iverson's voice rang out of it.  
  
"Attention, everyone. This is not a drill. We are on lockdown! Security situation Zulu Niner. All students are to remain in barracks until further instructions."  
  
"Is that a meteor? A very, very big meteor?" Hunk says nervously. I see Pidge throw down their notepad and grab a pair of binoculars.  
  
"No Hunk, That is a ship." They say right before Lance promptly grabs the pair and looks through it.  
  
"Holy cow! I can't believe what I'm seeing! That can't be one of ours." Lance says after looking through the binoculars.  
  
"It's definitely one of the aliens ships." Pidge huffs as they yank their binoculars out of his hands.  
  
"So, wait. There really are aliens near us." Hunk says as he nervously bites on his nails.  
  
"We've got to see that ship!" Pidge says as they gathers their things and places them in their bag. They ran over to the edge and climbed down the building.  
  
"Come on, lets follow him" Lance calls behind him.  
  
"Are we really doing this?" Hunk asked me as I grabbed my bag and ran over to start climbing down also.  
  
"Yes Hunk! Now get over here and climb down with us." I state.  
  
"This is the worst team-bonding exercise ever." Hunk stated as he climbed down also.  
  
  
When we got on the ground and a bit closer to the crash site. Pidge handed their binoculars to lance and pulled out their computer. Typing away on the garrison's security.  
  
"Whoa! What the heck is that thing? And who the heck is she?" Lance whistles.  
  
Pidge gave him a stern look. "Lance focus! Tell me whats going on."  
  
"Oh! Right, alien ship. Man, we won't get past all of those guards."  
  
"Aw, man. I guess there's nothing to do but head back to the barracks, right?" Hunk says sarcastically.   
  
Pidge pulls my attention away Hunk. "Wait. They just set up a camera in there and I. Got the feed. Look!" Point to the screen.  
  
"Calm down, Shiro. We just need to keep you in quarantined until we can run some tests and make sure your safe to be free."  
  
Shiro doesn't listen to the doctor and continues to panic. "You have to listen to me! They destroy worlds! Aliens are coming! We have no time to sit around!"  
  
"Wait isn't that Shiro! The pilot of the Kerberos Mission! That guy's like my hero!" Lance says excited.  
  
Hunk shrugs "I guess he's not dead, after all."  
  
Pidge looks around sadly. "Where's the rest of the crew through."  
  
Some more talking pulls our eyes away from each other and to Shiro who was being interrogated.  
  
"I have no idea. Months? Years? There's no time for this. Aliens are coming here for a super weapon. They will destroy us. We have to find Voltron before they do.  
  
"Voltron!" I said, "That's what the aliens have been saying right."  
  
Pidge wasn't listening to me. "They can't put him under. They didn't ask about the rest of the crew." They growled.  
  
"Why? The guy’s a legend, they should be listening to him?" Lance comments.  
  
"We have to get him out." I announced with concern on the edge of my tongue.  
  
Hunk gave me a confused look. "Uh, I hate to be the voice of reason here, but weren't we watching them because there was no way to get past the guards and get him out?"  
  
"That was before we were motivated. We've just got to think of a plan." Lance thought out loud.

"Maybe we could get some hazmat suits and sneak in like med techs." I throw out there.  
  
"Or we dress up like cooks, head back to the dorms, sneak into the commissary - little late-night snack." Hunk says backing away.  
  
I grab his arm. "No. What we need most of all is a distraction. Give me a second. I'm going to make a call."  
  
A few minutes later, I walk back over to the group. "Everything is ready."  
  
Lance looks at me suspiciously. "What do you mean, Os-"  
  
In the distance, an explosion takes out several garrison vehicles. A bunch of guards run off to find out what happen.  
  
"Was that the aliens? Are they here? They got pretty quickly!" Hunk says freaking out.  
  
"Nope, those explosions were a distraction, for him." I say pointing at the figure sneaking along the side of the building, "The Garrison's going to be headed toward the blast, and he's going to sneak in from the other side and get shiro."  
  
Lance looks through the binoculars "No way! You just had to call him. Oh, he is not going to beat us in there!"  
  
"Who is it?" Pidge asked me.  
  
"It's Keith! Why would you call your brother Oshma."  
  
"Who?" Asked Pidge once again.  
  
"Keith. MY ADOPTED brother Lance. And because he can get in there and out with him before the guards get back.There is four of us. If we went in there, guns blaz'in. We won't get out of there but the guards know what happen." I dead panned at him.  
  
"Well, we're going just so I can one-up him. Him and his damn mullet." Lance starts walking to the building. I groan and want to rip my hair out.  
  
"Ok, fine Lance. Let's go" I say shaking me head before leaning over to Hunk and whispering sing songy, "Someone has a crush" before we follow my brother and lance into the building.  
  
Lance bursts into the white room seeing Keith "Nope. No, you - No, no. No, you don't. I'm saving Shiro."  
  
"Who are you?" Lance places his hand above his heart like he was offended.  
  
Lance grabs Shiros arm and throws it over his shoulder before saying "Who am I? Uh, the name's Lance. We were in the same class. I hit on your "sister" and you decked me for it.  
  
"Really? Were you an engineer?" Keith genuinely asks.  
  
"No, I'm a pilot! We were like rivals. You know, Lance and Keith, neck and neck."  
  
"Oh, wait a second. I remember you. You're that cargo pilot."  
  
"Well, not anymore. After you got kicked they moved me to fighter class, so thank you.  
  
"Well, congrats."  
  
I look down at Pidge's computer as Lance and Keith argue. Only to find the guards were returning. "Guys! Stop the bickering we to go now! They're coming back and they don't look happy. Were caughting a ride with you if you don't mind.  
  
We all run down the hall, except for Keith and Lance who are walking. We burst out of the building a good fifteen minutes before the guards arrive.  
  
"Is this thing going to be big enough for everyone?" Pidge asked Keith.  
  
"Nope!" Popping the P as he says it. We all climb on Keith's bike. Hunk at the top of the bike. Pidge is holding Shiro. Lance is on the left wing and I am on the right. Of course, Keith is driving.  
  
"Can't this thing go any faster?" Lance asks after looking behind us and seeing the garrison following us.  
  
"We can always toss out some non-essential weight." Keith smugly says to him.  
  
"Okay, so that was an insult. I get it." Lance says shaking it off.  
  
"Lean left!" Keith shouts up. I look behind to see two of the garrison jeeps crash.  
  
"Mr. Harrison just wiped out Professor Monty! I hope he is fine." Hunk said out loud.  
  
"No time to think about it right now Hunk." I throw out there.  
  
"Everyone, lean right!" To which I have grab onto the wing so I don't fall off.  
  
"Keith? Please tell me that isn't a cliff up ahead?" I ask him. I could hear everyone else except Shiro go "Oh, no, no, no!"  
  
"Yup."  
  
To which he decides to drive off of. I could hear Lance screaming at Keith but I was more worried about holding on to the wing.

**Author's Note:**

> Some tidbit information.  
>   
> Oshma is adopted and is not really Keith's sibling! Texas Kogane adopted her months after keith's sixth birthday. Oshma's dad died before her mother.


End file.
